1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition which has an excellent antistatic property and heat resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An acrylic resin is widely used as a molding material having good heat resistance and mechanical properties.
While the acrylic resin has a good electrical insulating property, it is easily statically charged so that the surface of a molded article tends to have deteriorated gloss or poor appearance. Thereby, the commercial value of the molded article is greatly reduced.
To overcome the above problem, it was proposed to add an antistatic agent to the acrylic resin (see Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 197552/1990).
Even though the antistatic property may be imparted by the addition of an antistatic agent, the outstanding heat resistance of the acrylic resin may decrease drastically.
For this reason, the antistatic agent is used in an amount as small as possible. However, the addition of such a small amount of the antistatic agent may not impart the antistatic property to the acrylic resin satisfactorily and thus a acrylic resin molded article with a satisfactory antistatic property cannot be obtained.